Throwing The Fates Off
by EricTheNorthman
Summary: AH Edward & Bella swingers? Circumstances lead to decisions that have Bella 'throwing the fates off...for a while' Will she find the man she is fated to spend her life with. How can ones life take them so far off course before finally pulling them back.
1. Ch 1 Edward, my name is Edward

**A/N: Just wanted to let everyone know that yes, I am posting the start of a new story and NO it will not affect 'Once Upon A One Night Stand' I will be continuing with it as it is probably about half done. It was never my intention to be a long story, just one that got me back into the groove of writing since it had been so long. **

**This one just happen to also come to me and I was very excited about it so I wanted to knock off the first chapter, not intending to post it until I finished OUAONS. Then I thought hey, why not post it and at least see what people are thinking about it while I finish the other. I will still post to this one but not as often as I do OUAONS.**

**Thanks, and I hope you enjoy! ~Jacquie ETN**

**A/N: As always I do not own Twilight nor it's characters.**

I'd had or been in more than my share of what some may call accidents, some even verging on near death experiences. I've gotten used to it though, it just seemed oddly inevitable now. Like I really was destined for disaster.

Since I was a young girl I have spent at least a night or two per month in my local hospital. I suffered through many different broken bones, broken arms, ankles, legs, wrists, even a few ribs from a tumble down the stairs. I've had more concussions, cuts, stitches, and bruises then a seasoned boxer.

You see, I am Isabella Marie Swan, known by most as simply Bella, klutz extraordinaire. It honestly goes beyond being a klutz, there is also a rather large helping of some very, very bad luck. So far I have only spoke of the physical side of things, but these 'disasters' as I like to refer to them as follow me through every aspect of my life.

Obviously it started with my clumsy little inconsequential accidents as a small child, to never feeling like I fit in or like I was burdening my mother with my mere existence in her life. She had gotten remarried to a pro ball player and couldn't travel with him because I was always in some situation and she needed to be with me. That is what had brought me here to Seattle living with my father Charlie. I moved here right after my 17th birthday which was eight years ago, So yes that makes me 25 years old.

Moving here was pretty much the beginning of the end for me. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad and he was good to me when I moved here and I made a few really good friends. Which is also what brought me to that one fateful night three years ago.

Alice, one of my best friends absolutely had to attend a keg party near the end of our final year at SWU. The reason she just had to attend this party? That would be her soul mate that she only ever referred to as Jazzy. One might wonder why as her best friend that I had never actually met the guy, right? Well that would be because she doesn't even know him, but still maintains that he is the one.

_**Alice and Bella~ previous conversation:**_

"I can feel it, he IS the ONE." Were her exact words. "And tonight is THE night, I have to be there, Bella. I can not miss this party and I can't just show up alone, you just have to come! He's my soul mate Bella, I know this beyond a shadow of a doubt. I felt it when he spoke to me."

"Alice, he spoke three words to you, THREE WORDS! How can you claim that a man you very literally ran into, and might I add have not seen him since is your future husband? It makes no sense." I argued.

"I have too seen him since, many times!" The annoying little pixie screeched.

"I'm not referring to one of the many times you have followed him around. Just for the record, your stalker tendencies are really starting to worry me where he is concerned, Alice." I was half kidding and she knew this but it still didn't mean that her actions recently have been what you might call normal.

"Bella please, please, please! This is it, I swear tonight is going to be monumental. It will happen, I'll approach him myself if I have to. I promise. Just say you'll come, please?"

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou, you will not regret this!" She squealed while jumping up and hugging me. She knew she had me the moment I had attempted to roll my eyes and huff out a deep breath.

_**End of conversation:**_

That party not only changed Alice's life, but mine also. She had been right as always, we had been there for almost two hours before Jazzy finally strolled in. It had been like a scene from a movie and I had to wonder how she did it, how she always knew. It was like he spotted her the moment he entered. Their eyes met and he walked straight up to her, their whole exchange was really something for the books.

"You've kept me waiting a long time, I thought you were never going to show up!" Alice spoke first.

He responds by extending his hand "I'm sorry darlin, I got here as soon as I could. I'm Jasper by the way"

"Alice" She had said smiling wide as she extended her own hand "Let's get a drink, we should talk."

That was it, I swear! He took her hand and led her away, she never said a word to me. Nothing, not I'll be back soon, or I won't be long, or did you just want to take off now, Bella. Since she already knew I didn't want to be there. I couldn't blame her though she knew this night was going to mean something big for her, and it did.

I, on the other hand had not expected what it would mean for me. I woke the next morning naked and wrapped up in a sheet, in the arms of my very ex boyfriend, Mike Newton. Needless to say I was shocked, for more reasons then one.

First and foremost being I knew for a fact that I only had three drinks the night before, yet I couldn't remember a damn thing. Not to mention the fact that my head was pounding, cloudy and my vision felt a little off.

Next of course being that Mike had been a high school boyfriend, and we had broken up because I wouldn't put out. I'd like to say that I was saving myself for marriage but in reality I was just saving myself for THE ONE, as much like Alice, I did believe that he existed and I had just yet to meet him.

Mike wasn't him. So we had remained friends, and I do use the term lightly because we never hung out or anything but we were civil. Including when I would see him around campus as he also attended SWU. Which is how he came to be at the same party.

My eyes quickly scanned the room as I began to finally focus and felt less groggy, I knew right away due to the pain and stiffness in my body that we had had sex. On quick inspection I noted that there were no condom wrappers visible, so I jumped from the bed not even caring if I woke Mike. I checked everywhere including the garbage's and began to panic when I came up empty handed.

I hadn't been on the pill in close to a year and half. I didn't like putting stuff into my body that just wasn't needed and since I was not having sex, it was not needed. I would never have been concerned about something like this because I didn't DO THIS! This wasn't me, I hardly ever went to parties or anything like that, I rarely drank, never touched drugs and I didn't sleep around…period.

I had been with one man, and of course given my disastrously bad luck I had given my virginity to the wrong man. It had been my first year of university, we had shared some classes. I thought I loved him and him me, we spent all our time together for close to a year. He seemed to dote on me, and treated me really well. How was I supposed to know that I was just a distraction as the love of his life, the woman he claimed to be insanely drawn to from the moment he met her, Claire had been on the other side of the country attending school.

His name was Jacob Black, and he had broken my heart.

Mike had finally woke and I practically screamed at him wanting to know if he used protection, and how the hell this had happened. No protection had been used and it was now just a waiting game. Another few weeks and I would know. The days following the night of the party I would have flashes here and there of the events that had occurred. It became painfully obvious to me that I had been slipped something. Someone, whom I do not know had put something in my drink and that was it. I was gone, wasted and I totally blanked on the night.

Mike was good while we waited. He was patient, and hung around some. We even went for coffee a few times, it didn't change anything. I was not in any way interested him and was glad to not have any full memory of the night of debauchery.

I peed on three sticks and they all confirmed it. I, Isabella Swan was pregnant with Mike fucking Newton's baby. I'd like to say that I couldn't believe it, but really, who would I be kidding. It completely fits with the course my life seems to follow.

Mike spent the next five months convincing me that we could be together, do this together. I fought him tooth and nail at first but he was very persuasive and in truth I thought about the life I had lived barely knowing Charlie until I came to live with him. I didn't want that for my child.

That is how I came to find myself six months pregnant standing in front of a judge at the court house getting married. Alice had begged me not to, saying I just didn't have to do this. That I was only managing to throw the fates off for a while, and would resume my normal course in life eventually or some shit like that. She never attended the ceremony nor did anyone else, it was a very private event meaning only us, Charlie and Mike's parents.

It was only two weeks later that I was in a horrifying accident. A drunk driver had swerved into the lane of a transport truck successfully cutting him off and sending said truck head on into my car. I woke up in the hospital three days later no longer carrying my child, she had not survived.

Mike continued to dote on me, while I climbed deeper and deeper into my own little hole. I felt empty and lost, I spent weeks on end in bed doing nothing but crying. Mike never gave up and had even taken to telling me that he loved me and would take care of me. He really was great and for a while I had even convinced myself that everything would be ok with us. That it didn't matter that I would never love him, not that way.

It was six months before I finally felt like me again, I had avoided everyone and everything. I lost contact with all my friends including Alice, she had tried to contact me numerous times during those dark months. She wanted to be there for me, but I just wouldn't have it. Then we had moved, changed our numbers and I guess it was a lost cause at that point.

A couple of months after the move I had come across a wedding announcement in the paper. Alice was officially claiming her soul mate, I couldn't help but smile at the truth she spoke. She knew he was it for her before she even knew him, I wanted that. I want that still. I could have tried to contact her, reconnect but I didn't. I had a new life now, a different life and I was trying to leave it all behind. I didn't want to hurt anymore and foolishly I had thought that bringing her back in would bring everything back in and I just couldn't do it.

So here I am almost another two years later, 25 years old. Stuck in a loveless marriage, with no one to confide in. I still do not talk to any of my former friends, I see my father maybe twice a year with the exception of holidays and no coworkers either as I am a published author that works from home. I had buried myself in my writing during my down time and it had paid off for me in the end.

So here I sit waiting for Mike to come home from work wanting to have one last conversation regarding what we are about to do tomorrow evening. We have not been intimate in close to four months and I think he thought that spicing things up might help.

I admit when he first came home asking me about attending this party with him, I was more then a little intrigued. Now I am still intrigued but extremely nervous as well. It turns out that this is a swingers party and each man is to drop their keys in a dish at the door. A colour coded tag is given to them as well as a matching one attached to each key ring, then each woman picks a key from the dish and finds the room with the matching colour on the door. At which time you return the key to the rightful owner and spend the evening together.

Mike is currently working on an important job for the Architecture Firm he is with, he has worked with this big client quite a few times and has become somewhat friendly with him. It was this client that had given Mike the invite to this exclusive party that is being held at the guys private home, which is supposed to be some ridiculously huge mansion just out side of town. You can enter by invite only, as all invited guests also had to submit to testing for STD's . It is completely anonymous, there is no sharing of personal information of any kind aside from the first name only rule.

Mike had called to say he was going to be late getting home as he was picking up a surprise for me after work. My surprise turned out to be some new lingerie for the party, he had gone with something pretty basic. It was a black, silk matching bra and thong with a pair of thigh high stockings. I'm not one to normally go with a thong, but one thing I do know is that I have a killer ass that will totally sell those panties.

"I take it since you went out of your way to pick these up that your not having any second thoughts?" I asked.

"No, of course not. Your not are you?"

"I wouldn't say second thoughts, just nervous about it I think."

"There's nothing to be nervous about Bella, why don't you run your self a nice hot bath and relax. I'll order dinner and we'll make it an early night, ok?"

"Sure, Mike. Just order whatever you want, I don't really care what we have."

Mike had ordered Chinese and was dishing it out when I returned from my bath. I ate in silence and Mike sent me off to bed saying that he would clean up the dinner mess. I pulled my copy of Pride and Prejudice off the shelf at the side of my bed and settled in to read for a while. I only made it through a couple of chapters before I felt my eyes dropping slowly.

I didn't wake until after ten in the morning and Mike was not in bed, not that it was too surprising as he had taken to just crashing on the couch a few times a week. I felt great considering I had slept for at least twelve hours.

I spent the morning deciding what to wear and had decided on what I felt was a sexy little Versace dress. It too was black and silky with a form fitting bodice with a sweet heart neckline and a thick high waist. The dress flowed out slightly as it dropped below the waist, there was a slit that went up my left side stopping just below my hip. The slit was only visible as you walked and the skirt gently swayed against you and the fabric felt wonderful on my skin.

I had been correct about how great the thong looked on and the bra also looked wonderful. I was slightly surprised at how good I thought I looked, I hadn't felt this sexy in years. I guess Mike had the same thought as he tried to turn our normally chaste kiss into something deeper.

I pulled back breaking our kiss and that had me wondering how my evening would go. I mean if I can't even kiss my husband much less sleep with him, how was I going to do in the company of a stranger.

We had another quiet dinner and then headed for the party. The drive took close to 45 minutes and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips as the house came into view. It was gorgeous and I had to wonder what on earth a person needs a house this size for. Mike parked the car and we made our way to the door, invitation in hand.

"God, Mike. My stomach is flipping. I'm so nervous." I whispered.

"Don't be Bella. You're a beautiful woman, what man wouldn't be happy to have you. Just be yourself and have fun."

"Gee, thanks Mike. Don't know what I'd do without your words of wisdom."

As we entered the house we were escorted down a long hallway to a large room that was filled with large overstuffed furniture and beautiful artwork. The far wall had a bar that ran the length of it and the walls were a deep coppery brown making the room feel quite cozy. I made my way over to the bar and pretty much gulped back a full glass of champagne and moved on the next, taking my time with this one. I glanced in Mike's direction and he was waving me over.

"Aro, I'd like to introduce you to my lovely wife, Bella. Bella, this Aro." Mike introduced me to his client that was currently hosting this shindig.

"It's nice to meet you" I stated extending my hand to shake his. He didn't bother shaking it though as he opted to bring my hand to his lips placing a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"Bella, darling. Your name does you no justice, you are far more then just beautiful." I could feel the heat of my blush as Aro continued. " I find myself wishing I could cheat just a little and make sure you have my keys. You outshine any woman here by far."

I heard a nasally sort of snort come from my left and looked up in time to see a woman with long strawberry blond hair sneering at me. She obviously did not like Aro's compliment. I ignored her and went on to thank him for the compliment. The 'meeting' of sorts was called to order as we were all asked to listen carefully.

I found my eyes were searching the faces in the crowd wondering who I would come face to face with. Almost everyone was attractive in their own way, it had me thinking that it must be something they look for when choosing to invite you. My eyes stilled quickly as they came across the most sensual emerald green orbs I had ever seen, and he was gazing back at me. I cursed myself again for the blush that I was certain was now creeping down my body, as the most gorgeous crooked smile appeared on his face.

Just as I tore my own gaze away to continue listening to Aro explain things I noticed the strawberry blond from earlier run her hand through his hair and felt the urge to slap it away. I grimaced and shook off the thought turning back to Aro.

"Ok so most of you know all the rules but just to be sure we're all on the same page. Remember, everything we do here is about respect, any form of play is acceptable as long it is consensual and does not do any permanent damage to my home. For the lovely ladies, keep in mind that when you enter your room that the gesture alone when you return his key is the green light to start the evening."

He cleared his throat before moving on. "Also, remember everything is strictly confidential. First names or pet names only and if you happen to know or learn anything about anyone here, it is to stay that way. Lastly, everyone enjoy yourselves and remember you can leave at any time but have to be gone by 5am."

It was now time for the men to make their way to their rooms so the women could begin the process of drawing their keys. He said to be fair he was calling people up according to their arrival from first to last.

When it was finally my turn my hand was shaking as I pulled the keys from the dish, black. My colour was black, I briefly wondered if it was a sign of sorts considering everything I wore this evening was black. I quickly gulped back another glass of champagne before making my way back to the foyer, where a diagram was posted for people to locate the area of the house that their room was in.

I found the room I would be sharing with a complete stranger faster then I would have liked and found myself standing outside the door not knowing how to enter. Should I knock and let him invite me in? Should I just turn the knob and walk in? And what happens when I'm finally in the room? Do we talk? Do we get right down to business?

I slumped against the door beginning to think that maybe I should just leave. I knew I was working myself up, driving myself crazy! I don't know how much time had passed but suddenly the door was opening and everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

I knew what was about to happen and yet could not get my body to react fast enough. I was slowly falling backwards into the room and was expecting nothing more then the thud that should follow as I humiliatingly fell back on my ass. Surprisingly enough it didn't happen as I fell back against something softer then the floor yet harder then a rock.

I can not even explain the feeling that coursed through my body as his arms wrapped around me, where our skin met there was a strange almost electric current that ran from where his hands held me by the arms to steady me right down to my clit that was now pulsing from his simple touch.

"Oh shit" I whispered as he pulled me back against his chest.

"Your not hiding from me, are you?" He murmured while chuckling lightly.

Oh. My. God. What little material actually existed of my panties were now sopping wet, the affect that his smooth, velvety voice was having on my lady parts was insane. Even my breasts had decided to stand at full alert, I could feel my nipples as they tightened forming pebbled peaks within my bra.

"I must admit I was hoping you would pick my keys."

God was he still talking? Crap, my mind was mush absolute mush. 'Pull yourself together. Bella' I was silently chanting to myself. "oohhh god" I moaned as I felt his lips gently trace a line down my neck to my shoulder. I hadn't realized that the sound had actually left my lips until he pulled me tighter, flush against his body.

"The sounds you make are almost as beautiful and erotic as you." I inhaled deeply and was finally able to pull myself away. I needed to turn around and actually see the man behind this god like voice.

I couldn't believe my luck as I turned around and saw what was standing before me. It was him, and he was still wearing that crooked grin. I have no idea how I had missed that hair when I first saw him. It was reddish brown, almost a bronze colour and a complete and total disarray like he had just been thoroughly fucked, but it suited him.

It was silent for a few moments as we both eyed each other from top to bottom and back up again. Our eyes connected once again and there was something there, definitely lust. The want was certainly there just as much as I am certain it was in mine. My heart was pounding as I realized that this beautiful god could want to be with me too, albeit for just one night but still he wanted me.

His eyes watched me as I walked across the room, I stopped at a long mahogany dresser and dangled his keys in my hand then placed them on top of it. He simply nodded stating that he understood the gesture. I was feeling pretty good by now, the champagne I had consumed was starting to take affect and I wasn't nearly as nervous as I had been on the other side of that door.

He walked to the desk and poured us both a drink. "Drink up, Bella." I was more then a little surprised by his use of my name.

"Well it seems you are more in the know than I am…" I had raised my eyebrows and let my sentence trail off as I grasped my glass and waited for him to introduce himself.

"Edward, my name is Edward. And in case your wondering I overheard you being introduced to Aro earlier."

I just nodded and sipped on my drink. We had been standing there staring at one another when he walked over and gently removed my drink from my hand and placed it along with his own down on the table.

He was too close now and I had to look away, I tried to pretend that I was having a look around the room when I felt the tips of his fingers on my chin raising my eyes to his. "May I kiss you?" He asked in that all too seductively smooth voice.

Again, I simply nodded. To say I was surprised at the reaction my body seemed to have to his kiss would be an understatement. His lips were gentle for a moment as they slid across mine, but when he pressed his body against mine the kiss intensified tenfold. My hips immediately sought out the friction being offered and I could feel what was very obviously an impressive erection making contact with me as our kiss quickly became lustful and animalistic.

I surprised even myself by being the first to reach for the buttons of his shirt and making quick work of tossing it to the floor, his body was gorgeous. Tight firm chest, which I ran my hands across followed by his glorious abdominals leading down to the perfect V with it's light sprinkling of dark hair leading down to his package. I wanted, no I needed to see more and had the button of his slacks undone allowing them to slide down resting on his beautiful hips.

He quickly spun me around brushing my hair off of my shoulder he began placing soft kisses down my neck as his hands roamed my body. His hand stilled on my zipper briefly before he pulled the zipper down and slid the straps off of my shoulders, causing it to slide down my body until it lay on the floor encircling my feet.

I felt the loss of his body as he stepped back raising my arms above my head and then grazing my skin, oh so softly as he ran his hands down the outsides of my arms, caressing the very edges of my breasts with his finger tips and continuing down my sides to my hips where he squeezed gently mumbling 'fucking beautiful' before softly dragging his hand across my bare ass. I had never been so happy to be wearing a thong in my life!

He started guiding me towards the huge canopy bed in the center of the room and turned me to face him again. I thought I was going to have an orgasm right then and there as he dropped to his knees in front of me and his hands ghosted down over my stomach as he stroked and teased me. His mouth followed the same route down my body until he reached my hot, pulsating wetness and his tongue flicked out, my body arched involuntarily trying to bring him closer.

It was as though I were having an out of body experience as I took in the breathy sighs and moans that were escaping my mouth. This person wasn't me, it couldn't be was all I kept thinking. I knew I had never experienced such pure pleasure from anything in my life and yet neither one of us had even fully exposed ourselves, with him in his pants and I still in my lingerie.

"Mmmm…Edward." I moaned as I heard him breath deeply and whisper "I want to taste you, I bet your taste is as wonderful and alluring as your scent." At this he pressed his lips to my panties and lightly nipped at my clit as his hands ran up and down my thighs. He reached behind me and cupped my ass pulling me to him.

"Fuck, Bella. I need to taste you, may I taste you please?" He pleaded with me. I looked down at his face and his eyes were so dark with lust, and want I couldn't say no. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled as I nodded my permission.

His fingers slid under the edges of my panties and slowly pulled them down, lifting each leg for me to step out. He flung them over his shoulder and preceded to lift one of my stocking clad legs over his shoulder kissing my ankle. He seemed to like that I was still wearing my heels as well.

His fingers stroked my folds quickly before his tongue again followed the same route. "God, Bella. Mmmm…you taste exquisite." He moaned into my folds as his fingers began to rub and pull, opening my center and I felt his tongue enter me somehow strong and stiff, pumping in and out of me. I could feel the tightening starting as my fluids were slowly running down my thigh.

I swear I seen flashes of white in front of my eyes as my body began to shake and my knees weakened. Edward pinched my clit between his fingers as he continued to pump his tongue in and out of me.

"Oh fuck! Edward! I'm going to…oh god! Please don't stop!" I was getting loud, much louder then I have ever been and I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed by it. I was pulling his mouth closer by yanking on his hair almost angrily.

"mmm…yes Bella, cum for me! Fill my mouth with your delectable juices!" He was murmuring while still attempting to fuck me senseless with that beautiful tongue of his. My leg began to wobble slightly as I could feel my orgasm about to take over I grabbed onto his shoulders digging my nails in as I squeezed.

"Oh God! Eddwaarrrd!! I screamed as I reached my climax and he continued to hungrily lap up my juices. He carefully lifted my leg off his shoulder, keeping a firm grasp on my ass with the other. His eyes were even darker and hungrier if it were even possible when our eyes met again while he slowly stood to his full height. I only just now noticed how he towered over me even in my heels.

He gently laid me down on the bed grasping my hips to pull me forward. "Your so fucking sexy." He muttered as he removed one heel then slid his hands up my legs to where my stockings ended and gently rolled it down and off my leg, he continued on to do the same with the other. I know it was probably wrong but for a fleeting second my thoughts went to Mike and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips at the thought 'Oh god, thank you so much for the gifts Mike!'

Edward didn't even flinch although I am sure he wondered what I found so funny in this moment. I really would not have wanted to explain that I had been silently thanking my husband for the gifts that allowed me to watch the sight before my eyes as Edward peeled my stockings off.

As he began to climb his way up the bed and over my body I noticed that somehow I had missed when he had removed the remainder of his clothing, I was inching myself towards the top of the bed by my elbows. He kissed and nibbled at my neck and breasts as he removed the last article of clothing separating us, my bra. While I reached down and finally got my first feel of his huge member, gently stroking him as I spread the pre-cum around the head of his penis he released a guttural moan and his fingers dove between my folds again.

His voice was raspy as he spoke "Your so wet for me. Tell me what you want, Bella." he ordered while my stroking of his cock and his fingers pumping in and out of me were becoming frantic.

"Oh god, Edward. You, I want you….Please." I moaned as I felt his cock pulsating in my hand. I knew he was just as far gone as I was and the gentle, erotic pace he'd been keeping was no longer going to be maintained.

"Where do you want me Bella? Do you want me to fuck you, is that what you are begging me to do?" Holy fuck! I want this man!! "Do you want my cock right here?" He hissed as his hand cupped my sex, massaging and rubbing against it.

"Yes, fuck, yes!" I moaned "I want, no I need your cock in me now, Edward!" Nothing more needed said as he adjusted himself at my entrance and thrust into me. He licked, nipped, and pinched at my nipples while driving into me. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist successfully pulling him deeper into me. We were both moaning and incoherently murmuring and panting into each others ears. I violently tugged on his hair until our lips crashed together again, I could still taste myself on him and I couldn't believe how much it turned me on.

It was like a marathon of hot crazy sex between us, I have no idea how he maintained his stamina or his erection but we went at it for hours before we finally dropped along side each other in a sweaty, sex induced heap. I don't think there was a position that he didn't take me in tonight, and all I could say was that it wasn't enough. I wanted more!

He pulled me against him and I snuggled into his chest, taking in his scent. It was like nothing I'd ever smelled before and I would always remember it. All too soon I had to break away as I wanted to get cleaned up.

I had stumbled on my way to the bathroom and Edward chuckled as I thankfully managed to right myself before any further embarrassment could occur.

"Hey, this is nothing" I laughed. "I'm such a klutz, I spend more time in hospitals then I do eating. I swear."

"Well lucky for you I am a doctor then, isn't it Bella." I loved the sound of my name on his lips, Mike saying it didn't even compare at all. Wait, Did he say doctor? Of course he did, the man is perfect. Everything about him seems so perfect.

"Hmm…a little too much personal info, don't you think, doctor?" I had responded as I flopped face first back down on the bed. I was exhausted.

"Oh, yeah. I guess it was, I don't know I've only been to these parties a few times and…and honestly I never wanted to hang around and talk after. Not like I do with you." He had trailed off quietly at the end, While he slowly ran his fingers down my bare back.

"Whose idea was it? I mean for you to do this, if you don't mind me asking." I found myself saying.

He seemed to release a heavy sigh and raked his hand through his hair before responding. All the while continuing his soft stokes up and down my back. "I…well it wasn't me, if that's what you think." He chuckled again "Tanya, my uh…girlfriend and I have been on and off for more years then I care remember right now. She always talks about something more…um like getting married."

His fingers were now tracing small circles across my lower back causing a wetness to pool between my thighs as they would slide down my ass gently and back up again.

"I don't see it, not with her anyway. I think she thought that this sort of thing would make me want to be with her in that way." He whispered as his lips caressed my shoulder.

"How? That makes no sense. How would sharing you with…ah um other women make you want to marry?" I would never share this man, fuck that! He is sexy, gorgeous, a freaking god in the sack and a doctor to boot.

"I won't lie Bella, I've been with my fair share of women. She knows that. She also knows that I like to be…active, I guess you could say. So I guess she thinks that if I liked this sort of thing and get to experience other women while still with her, why wouldn't I want to marry her? Don't get me wrong though, I've never been unfaithful to anyone if I'm with you, then I am with you. I think she just assumes that I won't take that leap because I want a variety but that's not why."

"Her logic is just so wrong, Edward. I mean If I was supposed to love someone I would never share him." I was so glad that my head was turned toward the opposite wall and he couldn't see my face. I was so embarrassed when I realized what I had just insinuated about my own marriage.

"Exactly, which is how I know that she is not the one." My heart raced at his words remembering a time when they meant something to me too. I was also happy that he hadn't questioned me on my comment. "Not that I didn't already know it." He added almost as an after thought.

"What about you Bella? How did you end up here?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. It happened pretty quickly, Aro is a business associate of Mike's and thought he'd like this….scene. So he gave him an invite last week, he asked me, I said yes. Simple as that." It was quiet for a moment before I spoke again. "Like Tanya, I think he is hoping to fix a few problems with this whole thing.

"So, you've never done this before?"

"God no." I was quick to respond. "This is all new to me…I almost walked away before you opened the damn door on me." I laughed.

"Mmm…I am so glad that you didn't." He murmured just as I felt his fingers slide over my ass and slip down between my legs. He gently rubbed his fingers along my folds before sliding one inside of me.

"Edward mmm…god Edward." I moaned as he slid a second finger in me and I immediately felt my inner walls surrounding his fingers tighten. Fuck, how does he do this, already he owns my body.

It was suddenly killing me to think I will never feel his body against mine again after tonight, I will never see him again. I will never see him again! My mind was shrieking at me.

He flipped me over settling himself over me and between my legs. His eyes never left mine as he entered me again, I'd never felt this wonderful before. The spark between us was so strong, my body was on fire at his touch. When we connected this time, it was more intimate. Soft and sensual as opposed to the frenzied, almost animalistic sex from earlier.

He dropped his head to my neck and whispered 'Fuck, Bella. Your so wet and tight.' He never increased the pace just kept it calm and slow, yet we both still fell over the edge together moments later. He raised his head and ran his fingers across my cheek.

"Your beautiful, both inside and out. You know that right?"

I smiled and nodded as he gently removed himself from me, rolling to his side and pulling me with him. I must have nodded off in his arms as I woke to him gently stroking my arm and calling my name.

"Bella, Bella honey. You've got to get up, it's almost five and I don't want to see how they remove their guests that are not gone on time." He said laughing as he spoke.

"Shit, I can't believe I fell asleep." I mumbled rubbing my eyes with the balls of my hands.

"It wasn't for long, it was after three when you fell asleep." He answered swiftly swatting my ass as I rose from the bed. It felt so casual, so normal like we hadn't been complete strangers before last night.

We both dressed as quickly as possible but I didn't miss Edward as he seemed to watch every move I made from stepping into my panties, putting my bra back on and then sliding my thigh high stockings back up my legs as I sat on the edge of the bed.

I heard a guttural groan escape his lips as he slowly stood from the chair in the corner. He stalked towards me and pulled me from the bed, our lips met and everything else faded. It was just him and I, no Tanya, no Mike, no swingers party.

His lips left mine and we both groaned at the loss. "I don't want this evening to end." He panted still trying to catch his breath from the kiss we shared. I pulled away not sure what to say and reached for my dress.

"Let me help you with that, beautiful." I stepped into my dress and he slid it over my hips, caressing my body as he went gently pulling the zipper up the side of my dress. "This dress is exquisite on you."

"Thank you." Was all I could manage.

"Well, I guess it's time." He said.

"Yes, I almost feel like I'm about to do my walk of shame." A nervous laugh escaped my lips. He followed suit and laughed as well. Then leaned down to kiss my temple.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Oh, um no, you go ahead I'll follow in a minute." I blushed and I swear he knew that I just didn't want to leave the room with him. He probably assumed it was from embarrassment but really I just don't think I could face both him and Mike if we ran into him on the way out.

"Um, ok. I, well I guess I'll just go now." I could tell he was reluctant to go, and I quite honestly was as well. He embraced me one last time, picked up his suit jacket and walked out the door. There was no see you later, no good bye. Nothing.

I was literally weak in the knees and if I hadn't been standing so close to the dresser I know I would have hit the floor, I leaned over clutching the edge of said dresser. I couldn't understand the sense of loss I felt at his leaving. Yes, we had had some sort of surreal connection, there was a spark, one like I had never felt in my life. It brought Alice back to mind, and I had to wonder 'Is this what she meant, how she felt when she had met her husband, THE ONE'

I was surprised by the sudden appearance of silent tears as they ran down my face. I straightened my back, stood tall, cleared the tears from my eyes and left the room. Leaving everything, the connection, the feelings, the incredible sex, and him…

As I stepped off the final stair I caught sight of Edward as the front door was closing behind him. His hand had been placed at the base of HER back guiding her, I couldn't stop the shudder my body released at the affectionate gesture.

I entered the room that we had started out in last night and spotted Mike sitting in a chair on his own with an aggravated look.

"Well, I guess you enjoyed yourself, Bella." I knew I was not imagining the edge to his voice. "I've been waiting here for over four fucking hours!" He bit out through clenched teeth.

"Don't give me that shit, Mike. This was your idea." I tried to quickly think of something to appease him for now, I really didn't want to argue. "If you must know, embarrassingly enough I fell asleep after."

That seemed to do the trick a little as he let a small smile escape his lips. "That's typical Bella behaviour, I guess I shouldn't be surprised." I laughed at his comment, but I know it never reached my eyes as the only image I saw when I thought of sleeping was being in Edwards arms.

The next couple of weeks flew by, it was the fastest time had passed in I don't know how long. Mike had brought up a few times if I would be interested in going to next months party and was still not happy or accepting of the fact that I said no. I just couldn't imagine being with someone else. I have no idea how I managed the first time, but I am glad I did or I never would have met Edward. After having him though, I couldn't be with anyone else. Christ I still couldn't bring myself to even consider being with Mike, my own husband.

I knew Mike could see the change in me, and kept asking if everything was ok.

"I'm worried about you Bella, it's been a long time since you have had that…sad look on your face. Please tell me what's wrong?"

"Mike, I'm fine really. I swear."

"I wouldn't be able to stand watching you disappear within yourself again." He whispered.

"Jesus Mike. I'm not, I have a lot going on. I am stuck in the middle of my book and can't seem to move forward with it and it doesn't help that you keep asking me to go fuck other men with you." I was angry now, how dare he bring up a time in my life that I work hard at putting behind me.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it bothered you so much. I won't ask again." He stated then kissed my forehead and left for work. It was in that moment when I heard the door close behind my husband…I knew that it was time for a change, a big change. It was time that I reclaimed my life…

**A/N: So what do you think…is it a story worth pursuing? Just in case some need reminding, it is an Edward/Bella story, not Mike/Bella. If I continue the next chapter will begin to shed more light on that!**

**Thanks ~Jacquie ETN **


	2. Ch 2 Right back where I started

Edward POV:

**I rolled over pulling her perfect little body towards mine and she ground her sexy ass into my groin. "Mmm…god, Bella. You feel so good baby." I moaned but something suddenly didn't feel so right anymore, she felt different against me. Something was wrong, I buried my face in her hair trying to get closer to her. She smelled…different? **

"**Mmm… Eddy baby, oh yes I haven't felt you this hard in weeks." Fucking Tanya. How the hell did I end up letting her stay last night? I had been waking up to visions of Bella for over two weeks now and this morning a perfectly good dream was ruined by Tanya opening her mouth.**

**I pulled my hands back and rolled off my bed telling Tanya to get up I was running late and we had to go.**

"**Come on baby, you've hardly touched me in two weeks I may have to look elsewhere if you don't soon put out." She teased.**

"**Don't let me hold ya back." I muttered.**

"**Edward! How could you say that, I wouldn't dream of going anywhere else."**

"**Tanya please, you do at every party we go to."**

"**So do you! So don't throw it in my face." She yelled.**

"**I'm not and the parties were always your idea. I don't think I want to go to anymore actually."**

**She jumped up wrapping her arms around me and I couldn't help but admire her tight little ass in my mirror as my shirt that she wore to bed rode up high on her hips. She started grinding her hips against my groin and her bare pussy slid up and down my shaft. She was already so wet for me I thought to myself while kneading her bottom, I was sure I could quickly blow one off in a few minutes as it had been weeks.**

**I reached into my nightstand quickly grabbing a condom and slipping it on then grasped her hips lifting her so I could slide into her, the second I was completely sheathed in her she started moaning my name telling me she was so happy I was choosing to be with only her.**

"**Oh yes Edward…just you and me. No more parties baby, god I love feeling your cock in me." I was losing my erection fast cause she wouldn't shut up so I slid her shirt up and lowered my head taking her nipple into my mouth and using one finger to massage her other hole knowing that she'd tighten all too quickly around my dick for better friction.**

"**Yes Edward, yes…fuck I love you! Oh yes baby…tell me you love me baby…" And it's gone…I was hard as a rock just dreaming of Bella but I have my dick in my girlfriend and she wants an I love you from me and I'm soft as fuck.**

"**What the hell Edward? I'm not done." She said as I slid her off of me.**

"**I think it's pretty obvious that I'm not in the mood Tanya. Look, I think you misunderstood anyway which might be what happened here because I don't want to mislead you."**

"**What the fuck are you going on about?"**

"**We've been on and off for so long because in reality we really just don't work together. When I said I don't want to go to the parties anymore I was also getting at the fact that we are not working, we tried the parties as a way to fix things and well I'm just not interested." She was staring at me like I had two heads or something.**

"**What I mean to say is that I'm not interested in being in a relationship where we need to involve other parties just to be satisfied with one another."**

"**Fuck you, Edward!" She spat hauling off and slapping me across the face. "This is because of her isn't it? You still say her fucking name in your sleep!" **

"**Tanya, this has nothing to do with anyone but us. We've had this argument already and I'm not having it again."**

"**You can deny it all you want but you've never stayed with a girl the whole time, christ you were even late coming down and don't you think for a moment that it has escaped my mind that you've barely touched me since her. Shit, other then a few very chaste kisses this is the first we've really touched and you couldn't even fucking keep it up!" She screeched gesturing to my extremely deflated manhood. **

"**Whatever, I'm not arguing with you, the fact remains the same. It just isn't working, we need to move on now. "I felt like an ass but we'd been off and on since College and she knew as well as me that we were more often off even when we were on if that makes any sense at all. **

**The rest of the conversation did not go very well either, there were tears, a few more slaps and a whole lot of name calling but in the end we finally came to a mutual understanding: we were over. That's it, that's all and I knew in my heart that this time it was permanent and for the best. **

**I was very nearly late for my shift at the hospital and was cornered by my sister Rose within my first hour, Tanya really worked fast. Rose most have been her first phone call when she left this morning, they had hit it off almost immediately when I first introduced them. **

**They had a lot in common the two largest similarities being that there were probably no two bigger stuck up bitches in the world and they were both very materialistic, it was always money and having the best of the best. I think part of me always knew that I was more about money and status with Tanya, she didn't really love me she loved the thought of being the wife of Dr. Edward Cullen.**

"**Edward Anthony Cullen, what the hell have you done? Tanya is a fucking mess."**

"**No she's not Rose, she likes to play the victim and you know that but she and I are both very well aware of the fact that our relationship has run it's course. Now I'm very busy Rose as should you be, don't you have patients to attend to?" **

"**You're an asshole, she has given you so many years of her life all she wants is for you to love her, to be you wife and have a family with you. Call her, you fucked up but you can fix this."**

"**You have no clue what your talking about Rose but just so you know, if it matters at all, I do not want any of those things. Not with her anyway and I promise you that the moment she has some other rich man on her arm, I won't matter one bit because she doesn't want those things with me specifically but with anyone with a trust fund that will have her." I know I sounded harsh but it was all true.**

"**That's who she is Rose, end of story."**

"**You really are a dick, Edward. Do what you want I don't really give a shit but don't come crying to me when she won't take you back." She said turning away from me she would probably call my mother immediately looking for mom to back her and Tanya.**

**Little did she know that mom had told me how she really felt about Tanya during one of our many break ups when she thought we were finally done for good. Mom would be more than pleased with my recent decision.**

**I spent the next two days working longer than usual shifts and barely sleeping but still seeing Bella's face in my dreams. I have no idea what was going on or how it happened but I couldn't get her out of mind.**

**I kept thinking that maybe I just needed to have her one more time or something, anything so that my life could finally return to normal. It was like she had reached in grabbing a hold of my very soul and refused to let go. **

**This woman, this stranger had somehow become a part of me and all I really knew about her was that her name was Bella and she's both clumsy and beautiful as hell. Oh and there is also the one small detail, she's married.**

**Today has been an exceptionally busy day, my shift has been filled with one emergency after another with no real time for a break. It had finally died down and I was famished, I was due to clock out in the next thirty minutes barring any unforeseen major accidents or something that would leave the ER understaffed and require I stay.**

**It was after four and I was making a hasty retreat from the hospital I quickly decided to hit the little bistro on the corner before heading home. I looked up reading the sign as I entered the restaurant, La **_**Bella Italia. **_**How had that really not occurred to me before now? There really was no escaping her. **

**The host greeted me and led me to small table in the back, there weren't too many other people seated near my table. An older couple, two young women, a small brunette woman seated by herself and a booth with two men and a woman. **

**I ordered one my favourite meals from here, Mushroom Ravioli and a water. I had been seated there waiting on my meal for five minutes or so when I again glanced around the restaurant my eyes stopping abruptly on the woman seated by herself. **

**She was looking directly at me as well, I closed my eyes shaking my head. This craziness had to stop, I was not only dreaming of her and thinking of her constantly but now I am imagining that I am actually looking at her.**

'**What has she done to me, what is this hold she has on me'**

**I opened my eyes and looked again and there she was, her head tilted slightly to the side with a small smile gracing her lips. I couldn't help the ridiculously huge and most likely goofy grin that appeared on my face.**

**She was here! I wanted to go to her, even just to say hi. I wanted to see if that same energy still flowed between us but I didn't want to intrude. We kept casting glances at each other and would each smile, while she on occasion blushed as she looked away.**

**My waiter brought my food and I suddenly remembered the flower vendor right outside of the restaurant so I quickly offered my waiter twenty dollars to run and grab a Hibiscus Rose, which I knew to mean - Delicate Beauty****and place it on her table for me.**

**I watched a few moments later as he returned with the single rose and placed it on her table. She spoke to him briefly and he gestured towards me causing Bella to look my way again, she blushed as she caught my eye and I winked at her before digging into my dinner.**

"**It's so nice to see you again, Edward." I looked up to see Bella was standing next to my table with my rose in her hand. **

"**Yes, you too. I was rather…delighted when I noticed you sitting there. Please join me, at least for a few moments if you can."**

"**Sure." I didn't have a chance of pulling her chair out for her as she quickly did so on her on. "I wanted to thank you for flower, it's lovely thank you."**

"**Your welcome, it was my pleasure. So how have you been Bella?"**

**She seemed to hesitate tilting her head to one side before answering. "Good, I've been good. How about you?"**

"**Works been crazy the last few days, I've been tired really but you know I'm suddenly feeling great actually, now that I have such wonderful company." I said winking at her.**

**We talked for close to a half hour before I paid the bill and we exited the restaurant. I ended up telling her that I hadn't been able to get her out of my mind since we met, and she admitted to thinking about me as well. **

**We never discussed it but the energy between us was back in full force and I know we both felt it. **

**The whole thing felt so awkward, here I was practically obsessed with her and needing to know her better yet I couldn't bring myself to ask for a number or anything I could contact her at.**

**It was obvious neither of us wanted to walk away from the other, we just kept making ridiculously stupid conversation before I finally grew some balls.**

"**Bella, I know this may be out of line but I've really enjoyed seeing you again and I…well I don't want you to go yet. Would you be interested in coming to my place for a little while, I don't live far and I promise to be on my best behaviour." I said laughing lightly**

**She agreed seeming both excited and apprehensive at the same time. The walk to my condo was silent as Bella walked close to my side gently rolling the stem of the rose between two fingers.**

**Part of me was beginning to wonder if inviting her had been a mistake as no words were spoken. Maybe she had felt like she had to say yes…but that made no sense.**

**I decided to just not think about it for now, I wanted to see her, needed to really and here she was coming to my home. **

**Of course there would be a little awkwardness given the circumstances of how we met and this being our very next encounter.**

"**I guess it's pretty convenient for you living so close to the hospital, how long have you lived here?" Bella asked as we entered the lobby of my building.**

"**Yes, it is. I like that I can just walk a few blocks instead of having to drive across town. I bought the unit close to two years ago now, it has a spectacular view. I fell in love with it the moment I first looked out the window."**

"**Nice, I'm kind of in the Suburbs I guess but I'm looking at a few places in the city at the moment, that's what I was actually finishing up today before I stopped to eat."**

"**Well I'm glad you needed a little nourishment, or I may not have run into you." I was saying as I unlocked the door to my condo. Bella seemed impressed commenting on the décor.**

"**My mom, she's an interior designer so she kind of took over but I would say that she did a good job bringing a little of my personality into the place. So, your moving?" I asked just glad to see that the tension seemed to finally break between us.**

"**Yeah, I…I felt it was time for a change." She didn't elaborate and I didn't question further. **

**I smiled causing Bella to blush knowing she'd been caught with her eyes roaming over my body.**

"**See anything you like?"**

"**I…ah, I was just wondering if there were anything that you don't look quite so…well perfect in.**

**I laughed looking down realizing that I was still in my scrubs as I normally wait until I am home and showered to change. **

"**I'm sure there are a few things that would not suit me, but I must point out that you are quite the picture of perfection yourself." **

**She blushed a deeper shade of red, watching me as I pulled two wine glasses out pouring us both some wine then offering her one. We sat in comfortable silence for a moment before she spoke.**

"**So, it was kind of weird running into each other. Has it happened to you before…I mean running into someone you have met at a…um party?"**

"**No, never. I've never come across someone after but as I said I had only been to a few and I won't be going to anymore." **

"**Yeah, me neither. Not that I didn't ah…well you know, not that it wasn't enjoyable I just can't…" She said trailing off.**

"**Me too." I told her giving her a small smile as I reached out to gently squeeze her hand "And I'm quite happy with having the opportunity to see you again." **

**The spark was there in spades between us as I touched her and we both looked from our hands to one another's eyes more than once, finally acknowledging the sensational yet odd feeling for the first time.**

**Her eyes were suddenly darker and I recognized that same lust filled look that I am sure she was also seeing harboring in my one eyes. **

**We were both slowly leaning towards each other, experiencing the same gravitational pull with our eyes locked on the others. Our lips gently came together and my entire body exploded with excitement, she was here, this was really happening and not just one of my dreams.**

**We wrapped our arms around each other and began to deepen our kiss, she moaned into my mouth and my length suddenly hardened. I wanted her, she wanted me.**

**Her hands travelled my body as we kissed with wild abandonment, sucking, nipping and licking at each other as our tongues intertwined. We were both already near naked in front of the other and I don't even recall when we had started to rip each others clothes off.**

**I picked her up and her legs immediately wrapped around my waist, I could hardly handle the feeling of her hot center as she ground against my length even through her panties and my boxers.**

**I walked us through my home to my bedroom and gently laid her on my bed my hands immediately reaching to remove the only piece of material still covering her body. I slid her panties down her legs tossing them across my room and then let pulled down my boxers letting them to fall to the floor climbing up my bed.**

**I licked, kissed nipped and caressed my way up her exquisite legs until I came to her wet folds, I was so far fucking gone that I need to be in her but I just had to taste her again even just briefly. **

**I licked her folds from bottom to top gliding up and over her sweet nub with a long, slow stroke a few times groaning loudly as she hissed at me. **

"**Oh god Edward please!"**

"**Please what baby? Is this what you want?" I panted as I ran my fingers up her slick folds and pushed two in, pumping slowly.**

"**Oh god yes…n no, I mean no I want to feel you in me, please!"**

**I climbed further up her body taking her nipple into my mouth while my fingers continued to pump in an out of her. I looked up at Bella and our eyes locked again as I grabbed the base of my cock and rubbed it slowly along her slit. I hissed at the pleasure as she bucked her hips up toward my cock.**

**She was already writhing below me and I gently pressed my hand to her stomach holding her down. "I want you so fucking bad!" I growled.**

"**I want you too, please. Please just fuck me now!"**

**At her command I thrust into her in one powerful stroke, I thrust in and out repeatedly as she called out my name begging me to give it to her harder and faster, I, of course had no problem complying with her request. I was loving the feel of being inside of her and the sounds of our bodies skin on skin smacking together with more force then I had ever used before.**

**She met me thrust for thrust wanting more. "Yes, fuck yes Edward!" She screamed.**

"**Fuck baby! Your so tight and wet…uunnnggghh." I groaned into her neck before claiming her lips in an intense kiss, sucking her bottom lip in between my teeth. **

**I reached down between us and started to rub small circles around her clit causing her walls to tighten and her juices to flow around my already throbbing cock. We fell over the edge together exploding inside and around one another. **

"**Fuck Bella, that was amazing." I moaned before pulling out of her, rolling over taking her with me, cradling her in my arms and surprisingly falling asleep almost instantly.**

**I woke hours later to a darkened room hugging my pillow hating that what felt so much like a reality had yet been another fucking dream. I was again alone in my bed while visions of Bella danced in my head. **

**I climbed out bed and only briefly wondered how I had come to be completely naked and not at least in my boxers. I was half way to the bathroom when I realized that I was spent, my body had that post sex ache and I was definitely a little sticky. **

**That's when something caught my eye, sexy little blue coloured panties! That brought me out of my sleep induced haze. She was here, it wasn't one of my fucking dreams.**

**I quickly walked from room to room with no sign of Bella. My heart sank…she was gone. Why? She didn't leave a note, a number, last name, nothing.**

**I'm right fucking back where I started…**

**A/N: SM owns everything, but the plot!**

**A/N: Next chapter we'll learn why Bella left and what changes exactly is she making in her life… Thanks to all that are reading and don't forget to check out my other Twilight fic 'Once Upon A One Night Stand' which will be updated today as well!**


End file.
